The invention concerns a military motor vehicle for transporting personnel. The vehicle is comprised of a chassis on which a transport structure is mounted behind a driver's cabin. The transport structure serves to accommodate personnel and therefore contains several seats and/or benches. The top of the transport structure is open and can be covered with a tarpaulin. The top is also equipped with a roll protection device.
Military motor vehicles that can be transported in medium size aircrafts and especially in helicopters are becoming more and more important for international military operations. In order to enable transporting in such an aircraft, they have to meet certain requirements regarding weight empty and external-dimension measurements. This invention is based on the object of developing a military motor vehicle that would meet the above-mentioned requirements and that could be manually adjusted for loading into and aircraft. It is of particular importance that the vehicle's height not exceed the permissible loading dimension.